


Hunger And Other Deviations

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rorschach Has Issues, Short One Shot, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Dan blows Rorschach and there is much rejoicing.





	Hunger And Other Deviations

It's so important not to scare him. Dan fights to keep this in mind, heart hammering. It's been too long. Way too long, and he knows better than this. He does, really, but Rorschach is here and naked and Dan buries his face in one hard, freckled thigh, panting in his fight against the inevitable. Hell, they're curled up on their sides because Rorschach can't stand the vulnerability of being on his back or the dynamics of Dan on his knees.

"Daniel?" He croaks, one hesitant hand in Dan's hair. "Don't... don't have to do this."

He shakes his head, turning to kiss Roschach's palm. "No, I want to." He laughs, feeling a little hysterical in his desire. "God, you have no idea how much I want to." He nuzzles Rorschach's cock, a tiny whimper working its way out of his throat. His mouth is actually watering, and he swallows hard, blushing.

"Then do it," Rorschach growls, nerves making his voice rougher than ever.

With that, it's hopeless. Dan moans and engulfs him, all plans for restraint evaporated. It's just so good, so fucking good and like every other time he wonders why he doesn't do this more often, but this time more than ever because it's Rorschach and not some stranger in a park or alleyway. He moans, fucking his mouth on his partner's cock, swallowing and swallowing to take it deeper, consumed by the taste and the weight of it on his tongue. The blunt tip presses against his palate and stretches his lips, making them ache and burn. Rorschach shudders and gasps, hands knotting into Dan's hair. His hips are still, with the tense energy that comes from wanting to move. 

Dan had gone into this meaning to just nuzzle and breathe for a while, maybe press a few little kisses to the tiny freckles on Rorschach's foreskin. These ideas flit through his mind as he grabs Rorschach's ass, urging him forward and groaning deep in his chest when he complies, grunting softly as he fucks Dan's mouth, yanking his hair. The rough thrusts make him gag a little, but that just makes it all the sweeter, everything concentrated in his mouth, sucking Rorschach as deep as he can, years of pent-up hunger unleashed. 

There's no stopping it now, and he moans, loud, muffled, and formless, hands clutching at his partner as he drools around his cock. The tension is winding tighter and tighter in his belly, and there's a giddy moment of wondering if he's going to come before he does, whiting out his vision and making him wail around his mouthful, eyes rolling back in his head. The heavy, rank taste of Rorschach's come just makes it better, and he mewls, swallowing and just floating away for a while.

"Daniel."

"Mmm?"

"Daniel." Rorschach shakes him, and Dan realizes that he hasn't even taken his mouth off him, and blushes badly, finally releasing Rorschach's cock. "...All right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry, buddy. Meant to go slower."

"I see." Rorschach sounds slightly hysterical, and Dan crawls up to hug him.

"Are you all right?"

"Think so. ...Require reciprocation?"

"...I'm okay." He blushes again as an exploratory touch tells Rorschach what he needs to know.

"Deviant," he mutters, cuddling in against Dan's chest.

Dan chuckles, putting his arms around Rorschach. "Yeah, I know."

"Perfect person to do deviant things with." He presses a kiss to Dan's collarbone.

"I love you too, buddy."


End file.
